


The Wedding

by zzzzzz



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzz/pseuds/zzzzzz
Summary: Kit and Sophie have feelings for each other, but can't act about it for reasons and Joe is growing suspicious about them.





	The Wedding

It was his and Rose's wedding day, one of the best days of his life, or so he thought. Sophie, one of his closest friend, who he always said was like a "sister" to him, was invited to be one of the bridemaids. She was, of course, bringing that boyfriend of hers, Joe.

 

He had met him for the first time at the Game Of Thrones Season 7 Premiere in Los Angeles, and must say, he wasn't very impressed with the boy. Sophie had left to talk with Gwen, when he took the opportunity to talk with him. To know If he was treating Sophie like a queen and to threat him if he does something wrong to her. "If I hear that you have hurt her, I'm gonna kill you".

Sophie must have sensed her boyfriend discomfort from affair, since Kit remembers she coming down to them, starting a conversation with him. When Joe left to return to his seat, Sophie told him to stop scaring her boyfriend with his asshole dominant self. "What do you mean?" "You, with those crossed arms, straight body, looking up and down at him ready to attack   it's prey"

Now she was in the lady's room getting ready for his wedding with Rose. Yes, he was getting married.

He always dreamed in having a family of his own, and since he turned 30, he has been thinking about it a lot. Dreamed about having children and living with them at a countryside house wiith a redheared woman, who sometimes turned blonde.

Yes, he knows. He is fucked!

He is afraid of admit he started to have feelings for Sophie a few years ago and that it woke after they began to film season 6 and that it might had showed a bit when he met Joe. He remember when Rose had put a possessive arm around him when he stoped talking with Sophie and Joe.

He had talked mostly with Sophie, while Joe just looked between the two. It tends to happen when both are together. Like some people say, they tend to enter in their own world. Kit can't blame them. After all, he and Sophie are always checking each other up.

It was time for the wedding to start, and he was sweating like a mad man. He could see Soph's boyfriend from where he stood. He was looking at his phone, like he always does. _This little shit!_

The music started, signaling that the bridesmaids and groomsmen could walk in. Which made him more nervous. After the third bridesmaid and groomsmen walked in, he saw her. She was accompanied by one of his friend, wearing a silk green dress, that accentuates her curves and tiny waist. Her hair was down with some dyed red curls, that makes her cheekbones more prominent. And blue eyes more bright. She was a sight!

He couldn't stop looking at her. And when she looked right at him and smiled, he let himself dream that it was her whom he was marrying. But he couldn't do it with Rose. And if he didn't stop looking at her, people would start to question it and he would lose himself more than he already was.

He was too enchated with Sophie to notice Joe's suspicious look. When Rose finally walked in, he had to remind himself that she was his bride. But whatever enchatment he had with Sophie, didn't happen with his actual bride. He felt guilty, and tried his best to forget the woman with the most beaitiful eyes who was standing just a few inches away from him, and focus on his soon-to-be-wife.

After the wedding, in which he managed to not look at Sophie while doing his vow and stutter. They drove to the wedding party, where most of the guest already are. After peoples hugs and congratulations, he and Rose were finally able to sit, drink and eat. Kit spotted Sophie in a table near, talking excitedly to his mom with Joe on her side, looking down at his phone again.

_What is so important in that phone than this most gorgeous, sweet, fascinating, intelligent, incredibly funny and witty young woman?_

He began to walk towards them, when he arrived his mom already had left to talk to one of the guests.

"Oh hi! You look so handsome!" says Sophie with a laugh when she spots him

"Haha thank you. You don't look bad yourself!" _What the fuck you doing you idiot? Just tell her she looks gorgeous._

"Thank you" she say with a blush.

_Wait did I just made her blush?_

"Kit!" Rose came towards them holding a bouquet.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to throw the bouquet" 

"Oh right!" He looks at Sophie "So.. Are you coming?" 

"Erm.." she looks at Joe "Yeah"

_Why did she look at him? I hope she isn't thinking in marrying him_

 

All women gathered at the center of the saloon waiting for the bride to throw the bouquet. Sophie standing at the back since she was a bit taller than most. And she also wasn't much interested in getting the bouquet at all.

"Ok girls, it's time!" said Rose turning her back and throwing the bouquet. 

 

Sophie thought of getting away before she gets knocked down on the floor by the women wanting to get the bouquet when she feels something hitting her chest.

_Is this really happening?_

The bouquet fell on her arms and Sophie looked down and then at the women who was looking at her smiling like she had won a award. 

_Oh no, it is really happening!_

The moment she looks at her side, she curses herself. Kit with that damned curls. Gosh she loved his hair. And sinfuls lips. 

Their gazes met and it's like the world around them stoped and it's just the two of them. Sophie felt heat, desire and principaly love coming from Kit's gaze. It was suffocating and intoxicating. She had to look away and so she did. 

Joe was looking at them with a knowing look and Sophie couldn't dare to look at him or Rose or anyone for that matter. She made her way to her table and got her things. She didn't saw Kit following her or anyone watching them. When she turned to leave Kit was standing in front of her with a worried expression. 

"Sorry, I have to go! I just remembered that my friend's birthday is today" she says looking and nods to Joe for him to know she's ready to leave.

"Soph, wait!" Kit says reaching for her but she's quick enough to avoid him. 

Joe follows her not after giving Kit a long look. 


End file.
